Na koniec
by Roma vel Darky
Summary: Tłumaczenie. HPDM.


**OSTRZEŻENIE!**

_Zawiera wątek homoseksualny._

**To opowiadanie _nie_ jest moje. Ja je tylko TŁUMACZĘ.**

Tytuł oryginalny: At the End

Autor: Moonflower Rose

Forma: one-shot

Tłumacz: Roma

Korekta: Plama Atramentu

_Kiedy Cię nie ma, czuję się pusty_

_Tracę zmysły_

_Ale kiedy jesteś obok, to staje się oczywiste_

_Przez większość naszego czasu_

_Kochanie, mówiłeś, że jestem zimny_

_I czasami wymykam się spod kontroli_

_Skarbie, ty wiesz, jaki jestem, na końcu zawsze jesteś mój_

_Nie chcę tego, gdy Cię ranię,_

_Ale potrzebuję Cię, gwarantuję Ci_

_Po prostu zostaw mnie, kiedy zwariuję_

_Na końcu jesteś tylko mój_

_Na końcu_

_Kiedy odchodzisz, naprawdę za Tobą tęsknię_

_Masz moje serce_

_Kiedy wracasz, chcę tylko Cię pocałować_

_I to Cię rozdziera_

_Kochanie, zatrzymaj mnie przy sobie,_

_Uwierz mi, to lepsza droga._

_Skarbie, jestem prawdziwy i realny._

_Daję Ci wszystko, co czuję._

_Ukochany, staram się jak mogę,_

_By dać Ci najwięcej i nie mniej._

_Skarbie, jestem prawdziwy i realny._

_Daję Ci wszystko, co czuję._

_Słowa piosenki Lio -At the End (przetłumaczone)_

Wiem, że to tak źle, kiedy to robię, ale ja… ja nie mogę przestać.

Wszystko jest takie piękne. Zatracamy się w rozkoszy i nagle ktoś widzi nas razem. I wtedy pojawia się mur, a ja zaczynam kłótnię. Żeby wiedzieli. Wiedzieli, że my wcale się nie całowaliśmy, ani obejmowaliśmy, kiedy skręcili w tę ślepą uliczkę. Popychaliśmy się, uderzaliśmy, obrażaliśmy. Robiliśmy to, co powinniśmy robić. Będąc wrogami, którymi wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy.

Za każdym razem, kiedy to się zdarza, mówisz mi, że to ostatni raz. Mówisz, że nie będziesz znosił tego już dłużej. Dajesz mi jeszcze jedną szansę, żeby zrezygnować z tego przedstawienia, żeby wszystkim powiedzieć. Powiedzieć, pierzę, co wy wszyscy myślicie, że wiecie – bo nie wiecie, kuwa, nic.

Ale ja nie mogę tego zrobić.

Daję ci tysiące usprawiedliwień, dlaczego to musi być w ten sposób i wszystkie one brzmią rozsądnie i wszystkie to gówno prawda. Powód jest taki, że _się boję_. Ty to wiesz i ja to wiem. Ale pozwalasz mi udawać, że tak nie jest, a ja pozwalam ci udawać, że mi wierzysz, wciąż i wciąż. I czuję zimną rękę strachu, znów zaciskającą swoje widmowe palce na moich wnętrznościach i spędzam całą noc nie śpiąc, martwiąc się. Trudno powiedzieć, czym martwię się bardziej. Tym, że stracę ciebie przez swój głupi strach, czy że stracę strach przez ciebie.

Musisz myśleć, że cię nie kocham. Bogowie, ależ kocham. Tak bardzo.

To stąd ten strach pochodzi. To powstrzymuje mnie za każdym razem. Męczące pytania, trapiące mnie, kiedy powinienem spać z tobą u boku. _Co zrobi moja rodzina, kiedy odkryje prawdę? Mi? Gorzej, tobie? Co powiedzą i zrobią twoi przyjaciele? Co, jeśli nie odwzajemniasz mojej miłości? Co, jeśli to się skończy, a ja się z tym nie pogodzę? _Ktoś w końcu to odkryje pewnego dnia i zakończy. Z mojej strony albo z twojej. I boję się. Trzymam się znajomości naszej starej rutyny. To jedyna rzecz, wydająca się trwała. Nie chcę się odprężyć i ulec temu. Stawka jest zbyt duża. Zbyt dużo zmian. Zbyt wiele może nas zranić.

Często cię obserwuję, kiedy śpisz obok mnie. Twoje włosy plamią poduszkę jak atrament, twoje długie rzęsy, układające się na policzku, na złotej skórze. Twoje powieki drgają, kiedy śnisz i czasami wzdychasz. To czas, w którym najbardziej walczę i zimne palce wątpliwości zaciskają się najmocniej. Wiem, że nie mogę z tego zrezygnować. Więc nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział i zabrał cię ode mnie. Ale możesz mnie opuścić przez to. Albo i tak możesz mnie zostawić. To wszystko może być jednym, wielkim dowcipem, żartem. Złamać serce Malfoya. Sto galeonów dla tego, kto wykona zadanie.

Kiedy się budzisz, nie myślę o tym. Dlatego, że jesteś w moich ramionach i obaj jesteśmy zakochani, i wszystko jest takie nieprawdopodobne, a moje serce jest w domu.

Widzę cię przede mną w korytarzu, w drodze na ostatnie lekcje. Wiesz, że idę za tobą, bo upuściłeś swoje pióro. Raz. Dwa. Trzy razy. To sygnał, że spotkamy się w naszym zwykłym miejscu o północy. Nigdy nie było potrzeby, żeby wymyślić sygnał odpowiedzi. Żaden z nas nigdy nie odmawia. Czemu miałbym odmawiać? Będę tam. Granger karze cię za niedbałość o swoje rzeczy. Weasley dokucza ci, że jesteś niezdarny. Obracasz głowę tylko troszeczkę, żebym zobaczył cień twojego uśmiechu. Dzień nie może mijać dla mnie wystarczająco szybko.

W końcu jesteśmy tam. Blade, niebieskie światło księżyca rozlewa się po bruku dokoła. Pytasz mnie, czy możemy przesunąć się do światła, tylko ten jeden raz. Chcesz zobaczyć mnie w blasku. Odmawiam, jak zawsze. Upieram się przy staniu w cieniu. Nieważne, że jest północ i mało prawdopodobne, żeby ktoś nam przerwał. Nie mogę ryzykować.

Pachniesz tak niesamowicie. Nigdy nie sprzykrzy mi się wdychanie cię. Pachniesz tak świeżo – jak trawa, deszcz. Często mówię ci, że pachniesz pomarańczami, a ty śmiejesz się, że straciłem rozum. Ja straciłem rozum. Nauczyłem się, że kochając, tracisz rozum i serce jednocześnie. Całuję twoją szyję i ona też smakuje pomarańczami, słodka i świeża, i chcę wgryźć się w ciebie. Robię to, a ty chichoczesz mi do ucha. Chciałbym móc wziąć cię z powrotem do mojej lub twojej sypialni, gdzie w bezpiecznym i ciepłym miejscu rozmawialibyśmy całą, długą noc, ukrywając nasze sekrety zaklęciem wyciszającym. Ale dzisiejsza noc jest jedną z tych, kiedy wiesz, że Hermiona jest gdzieś z Ronem i ma twoją pelerynę niewidkę, więc nawet nie możemy zakraść się do lochów. Więc jesteśmy tutaj, w cichym, nieużywanym korytarzu gdzieś w zamku.

To spotkanie robi się namiętne. Błądzisz dłońmi w moich włosach, przekornie muskając moje usta, powodując, że mój wzrok odpływa i pojawia się to zwariowane uczucie, jakby motyle roiły mi się w żołądku. Moim wargom nie dość twojej skóry, mój język próbuje przyciągnąć cię do ust, bym mógł cię pochłonąć. Jestem tak zachwycony twoim zapachem, smakiem i biciem naszych serc w identycznym tempie, że nie słyszę kroków, zmierzających w naszym kierunku.

Głośny skowyt Pani Norris przebija się przez mgłę otaczającą mój umysł, odsuwam się w porę, żeby spostrzec Filcha i za nim grupę trzeciorocznych, odrabiających szlaban. Odpycham cię brutalnie, ale ty myślisz, że to jakaś gra, więc chwytasz mnie za koszulę, żeby przyciągnąć do siebie, uśmiech błąka ci się po ustach. Panikuję i odpycham cię jeszcze raz, mocniej, i zderzasz się z kamiennym murem za sobą. Spojrzenie pełne zaskoczenia i dezorientacji pojawia się w tych cudownych zielonych oczach i wtedy przytomniejesz. Patrzysz wzdłuż korytarza i na twojej twarzy pojawia się zrozumienie. Czuję ulgę. I wtedy mnie uderzasz.

Pięść trafia mnie w szczękę i tym razem to ja upadam w tył. Moja twarz eksploduje bólem. To nie był udawany cios. Ten był prawdziwy. Tak, jakbyśmy cofnęli się do dni, kiedy byliśmy rywalami. Ten cios był pełen tej nienawiści, którą tak dobrze znałem. Taki miał być.

Filch wrzeszczy coś, ale żaden z nas nie słucha. Ty patrzysz na mnie z czystą furią. Moje serce zatrzymało się. To jest to. Moment, którego się obawiałem. Dosłownie kurczę się przed tobą. Wszystko idzie tak potwornie źle.

- Wy dwaj! Co wy sobie myślicie, będąc poza łóżkiem o tej godzinie?

Odwróciłeś swoje płonące spojrzenie ode mnie na niego.

- Bijemy się. A jak to wygląda? Jesteśmy wrogami. To jest to, co robimy. Wszyscy to wiedzą. A może przegapiłeś służbową notatkę?

Filch bełkocze i grozi, ale ty nawet nie słuchasz. Patrzysz na mnie groźnie. Świat zniknął i jesteśmy tylko ty, ja i twoja wściekłość.

- Trzymaj się, kuwa, z dala ode mnie, Malfoy. Jesteśmy wrogami. Trzymaj się, kuwa, z daleka ode mnie. Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj.

Nie patrzysz już na mnie więcej. Odwracasz się i przepychasz się obok Filcha i pomiędzy innymi uczniami. On wrzeszczy za tobą, grożąc, że „ma cię tym razem".

W końcu daję radę wstać.

- Harry! Harry! _HARRY!_

Nagle nie obchodzi mnie, że wszyscy gapią się na nas i zastanawiają, czemu, do diabła, wołam do ciebie „Harry". Chcę tylko, żebyś wrócił. Chcę, żebyś wrócił, żebym mógł cię przeprosić. Żebym mógł ci powiedzieć, że możemy stać w blasku księżyca przez całą noc, albo pójść na górę do wieży Gryffindoru i krzyczeć „ kocham cię", chociaż w łóżku obok byłby Ron z Hermioną, albo całować się bez opamiętania, stojąc na szczycie stołu nauczycielskiego w Wielkiej Sali. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że zrobię wszystko, co tylko chcesz, tak długo, jak nie spojrzysz na mnie w taki sposób już nigdy więcej. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham.

Nie odwracasz się.

Filch wścieka się teraz na mnie. Warczę coś o byciu prefektem i pozwoleniu przebywania, gdzie tylko, do diabła, chcę, zanim zbiegam na dół do holu za tobą. Do tej pory na pewno już uciekłeś. Wracam załamany do swojego dormitorium. Wszystkie moje sensowne wymówki wyleciały przez okno. Teraz, kiedy odszedłeś, nic już nie będzie miało sensu.

Nie śpię całą tę noc. Kiedy w końcu nadchodzi ranek, ubieram się w stanie otumanienia i spieszę na miejsce, które wiem, że będziesz mijał w drodze na śniadanie. Jestem tam o piątej, siedzę i czekam aż do dziewiątej, spóźnię się na zajęcia. Nie zjawiasz się. Zaczynam rozumieć, że celowo mnie uniknąłeś. Wiedziałeś, że spróbuję zobaczyć się z tobą w ten sposób, więc znalazłeś drogę, żeby mnie przechytrzyć. Ta wiedza doskwiera, jak tępe pulsowanie rany, która znowu została rozdarta.

Widzę cię w klasie. Wyglądasz normalnie, radośnie, ta sama osoba, którą wszyscy znają i kochają. Ale ja zauważam w tobie zmianę. Albo raczej brak czegoś. Nie patrzysz już na mnie więcej, przy żadnej okazji. Twoje oczy nie spoczywają na mnie ani razu, nawet na ułamek sekundy. Przechodzisz tam i z powrotem, totalnie mnie ignorując. Tak, jakby mnie tu w ogóle nie było. Jakbym w ogóle nie istniał.

Nie upuszczasz już swojego pióra. Nawet przez przypadek.

Wysyłam ci listy. Mówię ci, jak mi przykro, jak straszny popełniłem błąd i jak bardzo tego żałuję. Mówię ci, że zrobię wszystko, by cię odzyskać, wszystko, co zechcesz. Sowy nigdy nie wracają z odpowiedzią.

Staram się czekać na ciebie wszędzie. Opuszczam lekcje. Spóźniam się na posiłki. Spędzam pół nocy na siedzeniu w korytarzu, blisko twojego pokoju i zasypiam obok posągów i zbroi. W najlepszym wypadku udaje mi się cię zobaczyć, kiedy wychodzisz z klasy, otoczony swoimi przyjaciółmi i całkowicie niedostępny dla mnie. W najgorszym wypadku nie widzę cię przez kilka dni. Po pewnym czasie uświadamiam sobie, że musisz używać swojej mapy, czy nawet swojej peleryny, żeby mnie unikać. Idę spać wieczorem, pierwszy raz od miesięcy, ponieważ wiem, że nigdy nie znajdę cię w ten sposób. Chociaż i tak nie śpię zbyt dużo. Nie spałem dobrze od tygodni.

Postanawiam posunąć się do drastycznych sposobów. Na następnej lekcji eliksirów podchodzę do ciebie i popycham. Zanim się orientuję, jesteśmy w trakcie walki i Snape wrzeszczy na nas, że mamy szlaban i jak dużo punktów ma zamiar nam odjąć. Wycofuję się natychmiast i siadam cicho na końcu klasy. Snape rzuca mi piorunujące spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, czy wreszcie mi odbiło. Granger i Weasley gapią się na mnie z nienawiścią i z odrobiną tego samego spojrzenia w stylu „czy on zwariował?". Ty patrzysz na mnie tylko raz. Chwytam twoje spojrzenie i wiem, że jesteś wystarczająco bystry, żeby się domyślić, po co to zrobiłem. Później odwracasz wzrok i nie spoglądasz już więcej.

Snape zostawia nas na piętnaście minut, żebyśmy szorowali kociołki. Natychmiast upuszczam swoją szczotkę.

- Porozmawiaj ze mną. Proszę.

Wzdychasz i brzmi to, jakby wyszło z wnętrza twojego brzucha. Wydajesz się taki zmęczony.

- Co chcesz, żebym powiedział?

Błagam.

- Powiedz, że mi wybaczasz.

Spojrzałeś na mnie tymi złoto-zielonymi oczami.

- Wybaczam ci, Draco.

Wyczuwam, że jest jeszcze coś więcej. Mówisz prawdę, ale tam jest jeszcze coś, czego nie mówisz.

- Powiedz, że chcesz, żebym wrócił.

Odwróciłeś wzrok, spoglądając na dół do swojego kotła i nie powiedziałeś słowa.

- Harry, ja… Ja kocham cię. Przepraszam.

Nadal nie mogę uchwycić twojego wzroku i czuję wzrastającą we mnie panikę.

- Proszę. Powiedz mi, że wszystko między nami może być znów tak, jak było. Kochasz mnie, prawda?

Spoglądasz na mnie i łzy płyną po moich policzkach. Nie zauważyłem, że płaczę.

- Kocham cię, Draco. Ale miłość nigdy nie była naszym problemem.

Odpycham kociołki na bok i gramolę się na czworaka, żeby usiąść przed tobą, ocierając kolana o kamienie, ale nie dbając o to zupełnie.

- Harry, obiecuję ci, zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz. Nigdy nie chcę znowu się ukrywać. Tamte problemy już nie istnieją. Jedyny problem, który mam, to, że nie jestem z tobą, cała reszta jest nieważna. Ty pokazałeś mi, co było prawdziwe, co było ważne. Dałeś mi lekcję, której nigdy nie zapomnę. Proszę.

Znowu odwracasz wzrok i przecierasz ręką oczy, a później włosy, zaciskając dłoń z frustracją.

- Zraniłeś mnie.

Kiwam głową, płaczę i skomlę bez końca „proszę", jak przeprosiny, deklaracja miłości i obietnica wieczności, wszystko naraz. Po prostu żebrzę, żebyś mi naprawdę wybaczył, żebrzę, żebyś pozwolił mi wrócić.

Zaczynasz coś mówić, ale w tym momencie wraca Snape. Spoglądasz na mnie ze smutkiem w oczach.

- Ja po prostu nie wiem.

Później wstajesz i wymijasz Snape'a, który drze się na ciebie, żebyś zawrócił i skończył swój szlaban. Ale ignorujesz go. Wtedy on odwraca się i uświadamia sobie, że siedzę zgięty na podłodze, szlochając, a on nie wie, co zrobić.

- Draco… Co Potter ci zrobił? Co się dzieje, do diabła? Jesteś pod wpływem czegoś? Rzucił w ciebie zaklęciem?

Wciąż płaczę, a on próbuje pomóc mi wstać, łapię się jego szaty. Będąc moim ojcem chrzestnym, stara się pocieszyć mnie najlepiej, jak tylko umie, ale nic nie może mi pomóc. Nic, tylko twój powrót do mojego życia może mi teraz pomóc.

Tygodnie mijają, a ja jestem tylko cieniem człowieka, którym byłem, będąc z tobą. W ogóle nie jestem sobą. Niespodziewanie nadchodzi bitwa ostateczna i jestem tam, przy twoim boku, kiedy z nim walczysz - tym, którego imię zawsze mogłeś wymówić, ale ja nigdy nie mogłem. Nawet udaje mi się uratować kark Weasleyowi i Granger właściwie przytula mnie z wdzięcznością.

Jesteś wyczerpany i ranny, niosą cię do skrzydła szpitalnego na noszach. Nie mam pozwolenia, żeby wejść i się z tobą zobaczyć… Czemu miałbym mieć? Nie jestem przyjacielem, ani krewnym. Siadam za drzwiami i czekam, aż Snape znajdzie mnie i powie, że ciała moich rodziców zostały znalezione na polu bitwy. Pochłania mnie rozpacz, całkowita i absolutna rozpacz. Straciłem ciebie i moja rodzinę. Nic mi nie pozostało.

Kolejne trzy tygodnie upłynęły i w końcu cię wypuścili, ale się z tobą nie widziałem. Jestem ruiną. Wielu uczniów Slytherinu zostało zabitych podczas bitwy, albo straciło rodziców. Straciłem prawie wszystkich przyjaciół. Nie spałem więcej niż trzy godziny na noc, od naszej ostatniej wspólnej nocy, i jeszcze ta bitwa i moi rodzice… Jestem przerażająco chudy, jak jeden z Weasleyowskich swetrów. Bliski całkowitego rozpadnięcia się.

I tak, na zgromadzeniu Dumbledore czyni ci honory, a ja rozpadam się. Przypinają ci medal do koszuli i wygłaszasz przemowę, potem wyczytują imiona poległych i wszyscy pochylają głowy ku uczczeniu ich pamięci. Później wyczytują moje imię. Mówią, że otrzymuję specjalne odznaczenie za odwagę, za uratowanie Weasleya. Wszyscy odwracają się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć, lecz ja nie mogę się ruszyć. Stoję tylko w miejscu, kiedy się gapią i Dumbledore wyczytuje moje imię ponownie. A ja odwracam się i biegnę, przepychając się przez tłum, słysząc ich sapnięcia i kogoś, wołającego moje imię, ale jestem taki oszołomiony i zalany łzami, że nie mogę się zatrzymać.

Wybiegam przez drzwi i zbiegam na dół po schodach do głównego wejścia. Potykam się, zanim tam docieram i uderzam mocno o ziemię. Nie mogę nawet wstać. Tylko leżę tam jak kłoda i poddaję się szlochowi. Nie zasługuję na odznakę za odwagę. Jestem tchórzem i moje tchórzostwo kosztowało mnie najważniejszą rzecz na świecie. Kosztowało mnie ciebie. Jak, do diabła, mogą dać mi odznakę za odwagę?

I wtedy czuję twoje ręce wokół mnie i przyciągasz mnie w swoje objęcia, głaszczesz moje włosy i mówisz, że wszystko już będzie dobrze. Pozwalasz mi drżeć i dygotać, powtarzasz, że wszystko będzie teraz w porządku. Potrząsam głową i odsuwam twarz od twojego ramienia.

- Nie jest w porządku. Nie mogę robić tego bez ciebie.

Wycierasz kilka łez z mojego policzka, a moje serce zaczyna wydzierać się z piersi, znów czując dotyk twojej skóry na mojej.

- Czego nie możesz robić beze mnie?

Twoje pytanie jest delikatne, jakbyś czekał, żeby coś usłyszeć.

- _Żyć._

Słowa brzmią jakby wyrwane z mojego gardła, jestem taki zachrypnięty i wzruszony. Ale to musi być odpowiedzieć, na którą czekałeś, ponieważ przytulasz mnie i zaczynasz całować, jestem pewny, że umarłem, bo to nie może być prawdziwe.

- Jestem zawsze twój.

Zatracam się w tobie znowu i czuję się tak, jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy się kochaliśmy, moje serce jest znowu takie pełne, i nawet nie zauważyliśmy tłumu na balkonie nad nami, zagapionego w dwóch wrogów, rozciągniętych na ziemi obok drzwi, przytulonych, płaczących i całujących się i niepozwalających odejść sobie nawzajem.

- I ty zawsze jesteś mój.

Wiem, że to takie dobre, kiedy to mówisz…i nikt nie może nas zatrzymać.

**_Koniec_**


End file.
